Captain America Comics Vol 1 68
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * (really midgets in disguise) Races and Species: * Items: * (Replica) * (Replica) | StoryTitle2 = Captain America | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Al Avison | Inker2_1 = Charles Nicholas | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Young Johnny retires for the night and is suddenly awoken when Captain America suddenly enters his room. Convincing the boy that he is not dreaming, Captain America takes the young lad out on patrol with him. He tells the boy that he is going to take Johnny on the most important mission of his life. Cap takes Johnny to the home of his teacher Miss Sims. Looking in the window Johnny is shocked to find his teacher up at this late hour scrubbing the floors of her house, never realizing that she is as human as everyone else. Cap next takes the boy to Mr. Simpson's candy shop, there he witnesses Mr. Simpson lamenting over how he can pay his rent after he spent the money fixing a broken shop window smashed by some kids. Johnny didn't realize that Mr. Simpson would have financial problems even though he owned a popular candy shop. With his patrol over, Captain America returns Johnny to his bedroom telling the boy how other children can be cruel and that he should think about others. The following morning Johnny goes to school and gives Miss Sims an apple, which cheers her day. Later, after classes Johnny and his friends manage to collect the $25 dollars that Mr. Simpson needs to fix his window so he can pay his rent, much to his surprise. When his friends ask him how he knew, Johnny tells them about the dream he had about Captain America. However, watching from the rooftops is Captain America himself who, unheard by Johnny himself, asks the boy if it was really a dream, tossing the reader a wink in the process. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Johnny Races and Species: * Items: * (Replica) * (Replica) | StoryTitle3 = My Son Is a Thief | Writer3_1 = Bill Woolfolk | Penciler3_1 = Paul Reinman | Inker3_1 = Paul Reinman | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Frank Carver is a mail man who works along Houseboat Row, and is regarded as the happiest man in the neighbourhood. He first delivers the mail to Mrs. Welton who thanks him for helping her husband find a job. When she offers to repay him, he kindly refuses glad to be a help. He then visits an elderly couple who still hope that their son might mail them some day. They are surprised when a post card has come in from their boy, unaware that Frank had secretly tracked Eddie down and informed him that he should contact his parents and let them know how he is doing. At the end of his route, Frank spots his son Harry leaving a bar with a bunch of waterfront toughs. When he warns his son against hanging out with them, Harry simply shoves his father out of the way and tells him to mind his own business. Frank comes to believe that his son has become a hoodlum and is instantly upset. Later that day, the Sub-Mariner and Namora swim up to Houseboat Row where they spot Frank Carver and notice that he is upset. They approach him and ask what's wrong and he tells them what happened. The Sub-Mariner decides to help Frank out after all the times he selflessly helped others. At that very moment the gang Harry is hanging out with has decided to make a big heist by attempting to steal a government mail boat that is going to leave that evening. Elsewhere the Sub-Mariner and Namora are looking around for Harry but have found no trace of him and decide to patrol the waters around the area. The Waterfront Gang then attacks the mail boat and boards it. During the struggle, Frank unmasks his own son and his shocked to see him involved in the mail theft. However before one of the gang members can shoot his father, Harry tires to beat him up but is knocked out himself by one of his fellow gangsters. Suddenly, Namor and Namora arrive and the two Atlanteans make short work of the Waterfront Gang. With the battle over, Frank asks his son how he could work with such a gang. Harry then reveals the truth: showing them a detective badge, he tells his father he was working undercover to bust the Waterfront Gang once and for all, much to everyone's delight. The following day, Frank resumes his mail carrying route once more the happiest man in the area. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle4 = Trouble In Grade Five | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Typeset | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = | StoryTitle5 = From the Personal Files of Captain America | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Al Avison | Inker5_1 = Charles Nicholas | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Captain America goes through his personal files and tells the story of Joey Arnold, a young man who gave up a co-owned business in Ohio to take up a life of crime due to his resemblance to Al Capone, his rain of terror and his eventual capture by the police which landed him in the electric chair. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: Antagonists: * Races and Species: * Items: * (Replica) * (Replica) | Notes = * Although the narratives of the Captain America stories refer to him as Steve Rogers, as per the retcon of , these appearances are attributed to Jeff Mace. * This is the first time the Sub-Mariner has appeared in a back-up story in Captain America since . The regular Human Torch feature returns next issue. * This issue sees a shift in the story telling method of some of the Captain America stories. With popularity in super-heroes waning, the narratives in this issue and later issues involve Captain America narrating a true crime story of which he is loosely involved. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}